


Late Night Decisions

by CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss (BisexualCiscoRamon)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Barry Allen, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, implied coldflash, sex in a bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualCiscoRamon/pseuds/CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss
Summary: Caitlin is a bartender in Central City, Barry frequents her bar. One late night things start to happen that change their dynamic





	Late Night Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I don't own anything but the thoughts in my head. This one came about in a rather different way, inspired by the promo pics from the season 4 premiere episode of the Flash.

She’d seen him in the bar quite a lot lately, the same cute boy trying to look like a badass. The jacket that didn’t quite fit finally replaced with something a bit tighter and more form fitting. She caught him sneaking glances at her for a while now, either in talks with what she assumed was his boyfriend, or just on the nights when he was there by himself. Usually she’d get whatever he ordered and they’d chat briefly and then she’d be taken away by her job, but tonight was different. 

For whatever reason the sharp eyed man that usually accompanied the cute one wasn't around and hadn't been for a while, add to that the fact of a mostly empty bar gave Caitlin some ideas about where her night could go. She sauntered towards the boy, sitting at her end of the bar, a look on his face caused her worry.

“Whatever's on your mind maybe a shot will help?” she offered with a smile placing two glasses between them and grabbing a cold bottle of scotch.

“It could.... but I'd rather not think. Cheers" he offered hoisting the drink with her and downing it quickly. He shivered and blinked a few times. “Okay not a bad start. I don't suppose you have any brennivin?” he asked as he licked his lips. She watched and fought an urge to give in to the temptation brewing in her head.

“You're in luck, I happen to have a bottle with barely enough" she smirked as she brought the Icelandic beverage to the counter. “You don't have to tell me, but I'm curious. Boyfriend troubles?”

“What? No maybe...we're not really...Not exactly wrong but you could say we both have lady issues on top of things” he casually mentioned while taking a few quick shots. “Len and I are both trying not to see anyone at the moment, but it's a strange transition"

“I get that sometimes you need space, but you shouldn't deny yourself if you need a release or someone to ramble on to" she smiled softly between attending the few customers that were leaving the bar.

“I'm Caitlin by the way. Think maybe I could get a name from you cutie?” she asked with small smile.

“Barry, sorry here I am going on about my orientation and life problems and you barely even know me” he shook his head rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well Barry I will toast to a new friendship and whatever it may bring. By and bi" she quipped pouring herself a shot as well to drink with her new friend as she noticed that the bar was empty save the two of them.

“Hah, clever love it" he downed what he knew was going to be his last shot of the night, looking around to realize that they were the only people left in the bar. “Oh whoa man, I'm sorry I seem to have scared your customers away"

“Fine by me, I'm not about to say no to your company in a more intimate setting" she remarked her clear thoughts for him becoming apparent. “Not that I'm trying to make your not boyfriend jealous or anything"

“He's not..Oh...I see. Well you could maybe, I wouldn't stop you” Barry replied, clearly flirting back with the bartender as she made quick work of her stock and inventory. 

“Unless you can walk through walls you'd have to come over here to do something about that” she playfully suggested, wondering just how far Barry would go.

Barry, while clearly buzzed and feeling his shots, strode with purpose around the bar. He’d been coming to this bar for a while, he knew the way through the building and if he was being honest with himself he kept coming because of her. He saw her quickly counting cash and writing down numbers, she smirked at him when he closed the gap of space between them.

“Well well, Quick one aren’t you?” she reached out and pulled this almost stranger to her. She should care about fucking some cute boy at her bar and potentially getting in trouble, but she could tell that both of them needed a release.

“Speed has always been an issue” he remarked his hands now on her waist slowly undoing her pants. He wasn’t sure how far this would go or what it would mean afterwards but he clearly didn’t care. “But I can take my time when I need to” he remarked making sure she knew what he needed.

Caitlin for her part was glad she’d decided to wear flat soled trainers, she stepped out of her pants and kicked them to the floor. Barry was kissing his way up her legs and parting them. She moaned an approval as she allowed his hands to pull her underwear to the side. She spread her legs, resting up against parts of the ledge of the bar while he made his way to her wet pussy. Normally this wouldn't be something she'd have even considered but something about it, about him, had gotten her so excited.

Barry’s touch was light yet insistent, his fingertips rubbed her labia, tongue alternating between licking her wet folds and lapping at her clit. He clearly knew what he was doing, rubbing her clit while teasing her making her desires already more intense. Caitlin’s hips bucked forward, arching up as Barry slid a finger inside of her, slowly thrusting in and out of her as he sucked on her clit. She would have loved to do nothing more than this but she needed more and clearly he wasn’t the only one who had an thirst that needed to be quenched. As her body convulsed slightly she reluctantly pulled him of, swapping places with the skinny man in an instant.

“Not that I wasn’t enjoying that, but you’ve gotten me quite worked up” she remarked her voice husky and dripping with lust while she groped Barry’s erection. “I can see that you’re excited too, let’s see what I can do about that shall we?” she smirked, tugging at Barry’s pants. The young man eagerly helping her as he kicked off his pants and boxers leaving him naked from the waist down to his shoes much as she was. Caitlin knelt down before him, licking her lips in anticipation as she stroked her new friend’s cock. She couldn’t imagine why his boyfriend would kick him out with a dick like this but his loss was now her gain.

She gave him a few more strokes before leaning in to lick her way up and down his throbbing cock. Caitlin nudged his legs apart wider with her arms, pausing quickly to put a glove on. She wished she had her toys and lube but she had to improvise when necessary. Lucky for her Barry sensed where she was going and arched his body as needed, allowing Caitlin to slide her middle finger inside his perfectly round ass. She slowly started to thrust her finger in and out of Barry, building up a rhythm as she watched his face and his cock. 

She grabbed his shaft at the base with her free hand and after steadying him she took him into her mouth. She sucked at the tip teasingly swirling her tongue around his head before taking the rest of him down her throat. Caitlin thrust her middle finger in and out of Barry’s ass in time with the motions of her head, when she went down her finger went in, pulling out when she came up. While she would have been content to continue this, she could feel his legs start to buckle as his hips snapped forward like hers did earlier.

Clearly Barry had been needing this, needing some type of release. She could feel his orgasm building but she backed off, not wanting to edge him but rather help him along in a better way. She pulled off and out of him, slowly and carefully as she stood up. She offered him a smile as she disposed of the glove.

“Get on the bar" she practically ordered, Barry falling inline as if he'd always taken commands from her, the thought alone making her legs quiver. She knew that after this she’d find a way to spend more time with him. As she watched this clearly horny, desperate to find release handsom man climb up onto the bar she winked at him as she followed suit. Caitlin straddled Barry’s waist, inching her way down so she could rub her wet pussy up and down his hard straining shaft. He looked at her trying to voice words, syllables lost as she nodded to the unanswered question in his eyes.

Minor adjustments and positions shifted, Caitlin slid Barry’s hard throbbing shaft into her slowly but urgently. She gasped, he moaned, and she swore that he must have been thinking the same thing as his hands came to rest on her thighs. She’d barely known this man, and yet it felt like his cock filled her perfectly, maybe she’d be sore afterwards, but from this angle as she started to ride him, it felt as if he was made for her and vice versa.She placed her hands on his chest steadying herself briefly before the two of them picked up speed. 

Barry’s firm hands on her hips pushing her down as Caitlin’s thighs got a workout while moving up and down as he fucked her. She knew that they couldn’t stay here all night, and while she didn’t intend to the bartender knew that things needed to happen faster. She leaned down head pressed against his neck, licking at his collarbone just on a whim. As luck would have it Barry shot up and his hips bucked even more. While she was licking and sucking at a clearly sensitive spot Barry pumped as fast and as hard as he could, fucking this woman who had clearly brought a welcome change into his life.The pair continued to move and writhe against each other before he pulled out not wanting to come inside of her. She didn’t mind at all, but grabbed his cock and gave him a few pumps before wrapping her lips around him once more to swallow all that he had to give.

“Whoa...that was..wow” he said clearly at a loss for words as they cleaned up and got redressed.

“Yeah, I had fun too. Tell you what though Barry, if you want to do this again Let’s go somewhere not my bar okay?” Caitlin said with a smirk as she grabbed the nearest pen and wrote her number on his hand.

“Come by my place sometime, I’ve got toys that will make you forget all about your boyfriend troubles” she spoke as they closed up and parted ways. Sooner or later she’d meet Barry again, it was just a matter of time.


End file.
